User blog:Elgb333/Blair Mountain Rebels vs Johnson County Residents
The values that Americans honor the most are freedom and independence. These are the kind of people that will never take shit from anybody, both foreign and even their own government. Throughout its glorious history, ‘ornery citizens have raised arms to defend their rights and stick it up to the Big Man, like the bloody American Civil War, the tragic Indian Wars, the hilariously named Whiskey Rebellion and many others. But none embodies true American individualism and self-reliance more than these two conflicts and the heroes that fought in it: Blair Mountain Rebels: Hellbent West Virginian coal miners looking for justice and ended up fighting the largest labor uprising in US History! VS Johnson County Residents: Small Wyoming settlers who defended their lands in the greatest range war in US History! Both insurrectionists fought against rich and powerful corporates, lost their leaders from assassinations, but successfully fought for what they believed in was right. And today on the 4th of July, US Independence Day, these two good ‘ol rebels will come face to face to decide who is… THE DEADLIER AMERICAN! Blair Mountain Rebel The events leading up to the Battle of Blair Mountain of 1921 started in the late 19th and early 20th century with the violent tactics used by mine owners to halt unionization of mine workers. A few weeks before the battle, in May 1920, a gunfight erupted between Sid Hatfield, the town sheriff of Matewan, WV, along with several deputies and several Baldwin-Felts private detectives involved in violent strikebreaking, including Albert and Lee Felts. A year later, Sid Hatfield was himself assassinated, an act that enraged the local miners. 10,000-15,000 miners took up arms and seized control of the area around Blair Mountain, WV, engaging a week-long battle with police, and eventually U.S Army forces with air support. Over 900 miners were arrested, though only some were convicted. In the end, however, they were paroled in 1925, however, government recognition of labor unions was set back until the 1930s, in part due to the events of Blair Mountain. Weapons Melee= Pickaxe * A common tool for mine workers, pickaxes later became improvised weapons during the First World War, and the Coal Wars. * Has two metal points on each side that can skewer and disembowel a man. * Common length is 32 inches long. |-|Short= Colt M1917 Revolver * 6-round, double action revolver * .45 ACP * Swing out cylinder |-|Long= Swiss Vetterli Rifle * The most common bolt-action rifle during the battle, it was also known as the “Poor Man’s Bear Gun” * Bolt action * 11-round tubular magazine * 10.4×38mm Swiss Rimfire * 475 yards effective range |-|Special= Double-barrel shotgun * 12 gauge * Can fire two rounds either one at a time or at the same time. Johnson County Residents The Johnson County War was a range that was fought in Johnson County, Wyoming in the years between 1889–1893. Considered to be the most popular and recognizable range war in Old West history, the war was fought between large cattle barons and corporations against small ranchers, cowboys and homesteaders who both competed for the open range in the county. In the late 19th century, harsh weather forced the large cattle industries to take control of the land, water and roving cattle in the region to keep their businesses afloat. This monopoly was challenged by the small ranchers and homesteaders who also want to make a living in the region. Tensions soon worsen when the cattle barons started to imprison, lynch and outright murder civilians who they suspected of rustling or going up against them, including Ellen Watson and her husband Jim Averell, who were lynched by workers of the cattle barons. After the death of Nate Champion, a cowboy and prominent leader of the homesteaders, the Sheriff William Angus and the Johnson County Residents retaliated aganst the cattle barons and soon the war involved the state lawmen, two cavalry units and even the national government. Weapons Melee= Bowie Knife * 9-inch blade with clip point * Can also be thrown |-|Short= Smith and Wesson .44 Double Action * The most famous double action revolver during the Old West. * .44 WCF, 6-rounds cylinder * Uses a top-break cylinder that can automatically eject spent casings, making it one of the fastest revolvers to reload. |-|Long= ' Winchester Model 1876' * Basically an upgraded version of the classic Winchester Model 1873 that can now fire more powerful rifle cartridges. * Lever-action * 15-round tubular magazine * .40-60 Winchester * 200 yard range |-|Special= Sharps Carbine * .52 caliber * Single-shot falling block carbine X-Factors 'Training ' While both warrior groups became famous for starting some of the largest “civilian” conflicts in US History, many participants were actually former soldiers and veterans. Many Blair Mountain Rebels fought as soldiers during the First World War, while many Johnson County Residents were veterans of the American Civil War and the American Indian Wars, as well as being trained cowboys, lawmen and even bandits. 'Experience ' Both groups fought against private militaries and hired thugs in the employs of the rich and the elite. One thing that gives the Johnson County Resident an edge was that they drove out not one, but two cavalry units (the 6th cavalry and the 9th cavalry Buffalo Soldiers) out of their land. However, the Blair Mountain Rebels still faced far greater odds against them since they had to deal with not only armed lawmen, but also machine guns and even bombs and poison gas being dropped from above by airplanes. They also killed way more men during their war than the Johnson County Residents. 'Tactics ' This one’s quite simple. The Blair Mountain Rebel fought their coal war and failed; the Johnson County Resident fought their range war and won. While the Blair Mountain Rebels did a good job killing more men and almost breaking through enemy lines during the Battle of Blair Mountain, they still failed their main objectives which were to free their fellow miners and put an end to coal barons’ power. They were very ill-equipped, and their leader Mother Jones even believed that they were unprepared for such a conflict. Their War was also a disaster politically, since it took many years after the battle before the coal miners’ union was recognized by the US. The Johnson County Residents on the other hand were a bit smarter than this. During the Shootout at the KC Ranch, Nate Champion did a bang-up job holding out alone inside his cabin against 20 gunmen. During the Standoff at the TA Ranch, the Residents used proper siege tactics to contain their enemy, and would have killed them if it wasn’t for the cavalry intervening. The Residents also used smarter and stealthier tactics against their enemies, such as the assassination of Marshal George Wellman, the bombing of the 6th Cavalry’s Barracks, and even the shooting and killing of Buffalo Soldiers in Suggs. While they failed to put the barons and their thugs to justice, they did however, successfully put an end to their power in Wyoming. 'Logistics ' Both warriors were poor middle-classmen who had to face against richer and more powerful opponents. The miners, while poor, did have supporters who gave them military weapons and machine guns, but these were sadly confiscated by the government before they can use it in battle. The miners ended up having to use whatever weapons their non-existent salary can buy. The Johnson County Residents were not particularly rich but they can afford their own weapons and resources. One advantage the coal miners did have over the settlers were numbers; the Blair Mountain Rebels mobilized over 10, 000 men while the Johnson County Residents only had 200. Notes • Battle will be 5 vs 5 and will take place in the forested countryside somewhere in the US. • Votes should have clear and concise reasons why their warriors should win, including weapons and x-factors comparisons. I decide whether a vote is acceptable or not. Arguments can reduce a vote to half but counter-arguments can regain it back to a full vote. • A little piece of trivia, both the West Virginia Coal Wars and Johnson County War were class wars that pitted poor working class citizens against the rich-elites. They both had leaders (Sid Hatfield and Nate Champion) who survived a terrible shootout before being assassinated. Most importantly, both conflicts ended when the military government intervened (mostly on the side of the rich bastards). Battle There was a fine and peaceful weather in the forested hills of the American countryside. Five hardluck Western Virginian miners were camping in one of the hills, cleaning their rifles and fixing their tents. Its been months since these grit-covered rebels have seen civilization, for they've been fighting this guerrilla war against those corporate bastards for a very long time. They were all feeling hungry both physically and mentally, craving food that they should be enjoying with their families, as well as morale and the will to go on. The only thing that's pushing these poor miners forward now is the faith that they are fighting a good cause for the future and betterment of their families. And now was just another day for the life of these lonesome but noble hillbillies in America. But then, they started hearing sounds of thundering hooves and tired animal grunts. Sensing an incursion, the miners then armed themselves and went out to the bottom of the hill to see what's the commotion about. They hid in the trees near one side of the main road and waited. A small group of five Wyoming cowboys, with brands that stated that they were from Johnson County, was passing along the main road together with their small herd of sturdy and lean longhorns. Singing their jaunty Western shanties, they didn't notice the miners hidden in the trees as they ride through the road. The booties these Wyoming cowboys have and the meat that they were dragging along tempted the hungry miners. Those walking beef steaks can feed them all for a month, maybe even two. Taking the opportunity, the miners sprang from their hiding spots and aimed their guns at them. The startled cowboys then went for their holsters, but before they can draw and violence can ensue, one of the cowboys raised his hand and pleaded with the bandits. "Easy there friends! There's no need for fightin'. We were just passin' along that's all!" he yelled. "Who're you folks? And what ya'll doin' here, may we ask?" one of the miners asked. "Us? We just a bunch of herders escortin' these cattles to the city. We don't mean no harm, and I hope we didn't violated anythin' or anyones around 'ere." "No, but ya'll are a bunch of dumbasses for bein' here. Don't ya'll know the state is under a war? " The cowboys all looked at each other in shock, knowing that they are in one very big dilemma that's gonna screw them up. But as they were going to converse what they're gonna do, a miner opened a parley again for them. "Listen up! We'll let you go through... but as payment and gratitude, and also to show your support for our cause and our bee-loved state, you're gonna offer some of them cows, and all yer guns, to us." The parley had a different effect on the cowboys than what the miners thought. Their looks of fear and anxiety now turned into anger and defiance. "I'm afraid we can't do that, friend..." one of the pissed off cowboys said. "These ere's our livelihood. And we ain't gonna give em to you just like that..." "So there's no deal then..." a miner interrupted. "We jist gonna kill y'all instead!" And after that he fired both barrels of his large shotgun that cut one of the cowboys in half; the top-half of his body dangled from his spine while the other half still seated on his now jumping horse. Both sides now went for their guns, but unfortunately, the miners who have already unsheathed their weapons, fired the first volley. With the miners already surrounding one side, and the panicking cows scattering around the road, the cowboys can't ride off and escape, having no choice but to dismount and take cover from the opposite side of the road using the cows as cover. As the miners exposed themselves in the open to get a clearer shot, one of the retreating cowboys opened fire with his .44 revolver, hitting one miner multiple times in the chest. Firing continued as both sides were now locked on each side of the road. The longer range rifles of the miners gave them the advantage though, as one miner manage to headshot a cowboy with his bolt-action rifle. "Dammit we gettin' killed out here!" said one of the cowboys. "Someone gotta sneak through this hill and kill those sons of bitches from behind." "Gimme a minute," said one of the cowboys as he dashed through the trees, looking for any concealed way to get to the miners side unnoticed. The remaining cowboys continued firing from their side, one cowboy manage to load up his Sharps rifle and snipes a miner right in the face. "Goddammit!" a miner cursed. "I've had enough of this. All of you get up, we're gonna storm these bastards." And with a loud cry, the remaining miners charged at the cowboys position with all their might and with guns blazing. The cowboys, shocked from such audacity, prepared to hold their ground at all cost. The rapid-firing capabilities of their Winchester rifle manage to kill one of the charging miners after it hit him in lung, and it wounded some of the others, but the wave of miners felt unstoppable and soon they reached the cowboys' position. The cowboys tried to fend them off with the butt of their rifles, but one of the miner shot a cowboy multiple times point blank with his M1917 revolver. The remaining cowboy started to back away but still kept on firing. As the miners methodically approached him like a cornered animal, ready to finally put an end to him, shots suddenly rang out from behind. One of the remaining miners fell dead as his back was pumped with lead from a revolver fired by a cowboy, who suddenly appeared from behind. Now only one miner remained, and he's got cowboys right in front of him and in his back. "Give it up," the cowboy from behind said. "It's all over. Go home soldier." "Is it now?" the miner said, before firing the last bullet from his Vertelli rifle from the hip at point blank, killing the cowboy in front of him. "It ain't over as long as I'm still breathin'." "Nooooo!" the enraged cowboy said before tackling the miner to the floor. As the two wrestled on the ground, the miner managed to grab a hold of a pickaxe lying around, and jabs its metal head on the cowboy's jaw, breaking off some teeth. The cowboy fell down, almost losing consciousness, as the miner stood up with his pickaxe. "We were fightin' hard to build a union. All of us. We wanted this country to see how cruel we poor mining folks have been treated and we want the debts of those coal barons be paid. But our fight doesn't end here even as my brothahs lay dead. As long as the fire of injusticed men everywhere still fumes, we will continue this war, but first, I'm gonna finish this fight." the miner spoke as he readies to raise his pickaxe. The downed cowboy, though missing some teeth, started laughing. Confused and inflamed, the miner asked, "What the hell are you laughin' about?" "You stupid dumb hill people..." mocked the laughing cowboy. "You're fightin' for whut? Goddamn coal? What in coal that makes you people die for it? You can't eat it. You can't feed it to your families. All you rednecks are dumb sons of bitches!" The cowboy then sat up and spat a tooth from his mouth, before continuing, "You don't know us, boy. We're from Wyoming, we've seen how our lands and our livelihood were stolen from us. And we did everything we can to get 'em back. And there's no way in hell, that you stupid hillbillies are gonna take that away from us too!" "SHUT UP!" the coal miner yelled before plunging his pickaxe down towards the cowboy. But the cowboy managed to roll out of the way, grabs his bowie knife, and slices the coal miner in the stomach. Yelling in pain, the coal miner tried to swing back at the cowboy, but every swing he made were dodged by the buckaroo. The cowboy then retaliated by throwing his bowie knife, hitting the miner in the eye. The tired cowboy then knelt down and rested. He took his time to remember all his dead friends, try to cope with the violence he just witnessed, and muster whatever energy he has left. He then picks himself up, silently giving a final glance to the people that died today, and slowly walked to the road to look for his cows. Expert's Opinion The Johnson County Residents won because experts believed that they had the better weapons besides the rifles. The Blair Mountain Rebels were tough but the Wyoming settlers were smarter and more successful. Category:Blog posts